Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing aromatic polyamide oligomers containing polymerizable unsaturated groups and compositions thereof, from an aromatic diisocyanate, an aromatic dicarboxylic acid, and an unsaturated compound capable of reacting with the aromatic diisocyanate.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for producing oligomers useful as materials for heat-resistant synthetic resins, in particular as materials for heat-resistant aromatic polyamides imparted with thermosetting properties, from an aromatic diisocyanate, an aromatic dicarboxylic acid, and an unsaturated compound capable of reacting with the aromatic diisocyanate.